El preludio de algo oscuro
by Bicho Raro
Summary: La Bleigießen es una forma de adivinación alemana típica en el fin de año para predecir qué hay que esperar del año venidero. Sin embargo, a veces no se ve lo que uno desea...


**_Disclaimer: El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. En cambio, los personajes me pertenecen y forman parte de la Magia Alemana, expansión del potterverso, ya mencionado._**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial: " Año nuevo" del Foro de la Expansiones.**_

* * *

><p><strong>El preludio de algo oscuro.<strong>

_1 de enero de 1921. Nuremberg_.

Respiró de manera profunda. Había mandado a toda su familia fuera de casa para no tener ninguna interferencia. Cuando la noche anterior había realizado el _bleigießen_, la piel se le había puesto de gallina ante lo que le deparaba a Alemania durante el año que iba a empezar. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

Por ello, había decidido repetir la tradición con el nuevo año. La estancia estaba alumbrada con velas, encima de la mesa estaba su viejo recipiente de metal que había pasado de generación en generación decorado con una frase en el antiguo dialecto germano, que si la memoria de Antje Diermisse, significaba "el futuro no es más que una repetición de actos del pasado". El recipiente estaba lleno de agua fría, como mandaba aquella forma de adivinación.

Con dos dedos, Antje cogió una pequeña campana de plomo y la colocó encima de una cuchara que posteriormente puso encima de una de las velas. Poco a poco la campana se fue deformando, convirtiéndose en algo parecido al líquido.

Desde que la enseñaron a realizar el _Bleigießen _lo había realizado todos los años, y nunca había visto tanta desgracia. Aquello solo podía ser un error, o una broma. Por ello, cuando el plomo no pudo derretirse más, Antje movió despacio la cuchara hacia el recipiente de agua fría y dejó caer, despacio, el plomo.

Pronto se fueron generando figuras y el resultado no era mucho más alentador que el había sido la noche anterior. Varias arañas se formaron en el agua. Las arañas no eran un símbolo positivo. Significaba que la felicidad acabaría, pero cómo.

Apagó las velas, cogió las arañas de plomo y las enterró en la tierra, junto a las que habían salido la noche anterior y salió de casa a buscar a su marido, el cual se había ido con los dos niños que ambos tenían a un parque cercano a casa.

—No ha mejorado, Ulbrecht. —Fue lo primero que declaró en cuanto le vio, estaba columpiando a la pequeña Schmetterling.

Ulbrecht llamó al otro hijo, Manfred, para que se quedara al cargo de su hermana, antes de acercarse a Antje.

— ¿Completamente segura? —Ulbrecht, para ser mago, era bastante escéptico con los métodos de adivinación de su esposa y la familia de ésta. Aunque tenía que reconocer que nunca se habían equivocado con aquellas predicciones de comienzo de año.

—Sí. Las arañas han salido incluso más grandes que anoche. Algo malo va a pasar este año… —Y cuando por fin se habían recuperado casi del todo de la Gran Guerra.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

La mujer suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano. Se apartó el pelo negro con una mano, sin saber muy bien qué responder porque no lo había pensado hasta el momento. A lo lejos vio como Schmetterling, que había nacido el día que finalizó la Gran Guerra, como un augurio de que las cosas iban a cambiar, corría detrás de su hermano. Y pensar que hace nada estaba enseñándola a caminar…

—Estaba pensando en escribirle a mi madre. A mis hermanas… —Se encogió de hombros. Si Antje era buena vidente, su madre, Nixie, era aun mejor.

Según había podido ver Ulbrecht, en la familia de su esposa era natural que la mujer fuera quien naciera con esos dones para adivinar el futuro. Y lo más seguro es que su hija tuviera el mismo poder.

—Tu madre hace años que no realiza la _Bleigießen. _—Si mal no recordaba, desde 1910. Ulbrecht nunca se enteró que vio la buena mujer, y cada vez que le pregunta a Antje, esta esquiva la pregunta.

—Lo sé… Pero debo de intentarlo. Quizás lo haya visto con las runas o con otros métodos. —Apartó la mirada durante un instante. —También he pensado en acudir al _Hexekanzler*_…

Ahora sí que Ulbrecht necesitaba sentarse porque la última vez que Antje había acudido al gobierno mágico con una de sus premoniciones casi la metían en la cárcel por falta de respeto y desacato a la autoridad.

—Creo que has olido demasiado plomo derretido… —Aquella frase se ganó una mala mirada por parte de su esposa, quien se cruzó de brazos.

Y sólo cambio de gesto cuando la pequeña niña corrió hacia sus padres darles los guantes y la bufanda, porque ya le molestaban, antes de volver a ir tras su hermano que le hacía muecas desde la zona de toboganes.

—No estoy loca. —Aunque ya tenía dos hijos, Antje estaba apunto de cumplir los veintiséis años en dos meses, y sentía que Ulbrecht todavía la veía como esa niña de dieciséis que le perseguía por los pasillos de la _Zauberei Schule*_, cuando él estaba allí realizando unas prácticas de docencia.

—No he dicho que estés loca. Solamente que no quiero que te metan en prisión. Sabes que actualmente la adivinación, y más ese método de adivinación, está en declive porque se considera habladurías. Por no habla de que ahora todo el mundo hace la _Bleigießen._ —El hombre no pudo evitar pasarle una mano a su esposa por el cabello, intentando calmarla.

— ¿Encima de que te arruiné el fin de año, y ahora año nuevo, me tengo que callar? —A veces a Antje le hubiera gustado haber nacido hombre, como sus hermanos, se hubiera quitado de tanto lío y de tanta locura. Y no estaría tal mal vista.

—No seas tonta. No has arruinado nada. Los niños estaban fascinados con la _Bleigießen. _Manfred quiere que le enseñes a hacer eso. Schmetterling estaba demasiado asustada… —Y es que hasta la fecha, la niña había desarrollado un pavor a las arañas que sus padres consideraban que no era normal.

—A veces creo que tiene el don innato…

Ulbrecht sonrió. Fuera cual fuera el tema que se estuviera tratando, si aparecían algunos de sus hijos, a Antje se le cambiaba la cara y se tranquilizaba. Lo tenía más que comprobado.

—Anda, volvamos a casa… —Y antes de recibir alguna respuesta por parte de su mujer, ya estaba llamando a los niños.

— ¿Podemos comprar _Früchtebrot_? —Manfred miró a sus dos progenitores con cara de niño bueno.

— ¡Sí! ¡_Fruistebro_! —Mientras la pequeña, que estaba aprendiendo a hablar, tiraba del brazo de su madre para que se levantara ya del banco.

— ¿Tú que opinas, Antje? ¿Se merecen que pasemos por la pastelería?

Los dos niños se agarraron a cada lado de su madre, entonando melodiosos "por favor" en todo tono y en todo volumen.

—Yo creo que sí.

Y aquellas cuatro palabras hicieron estallar de alegría a los niños. Habría que aprovechar la felicidad durase lo que durase.

* * *

><p><em>*Hexekanzler: La máxima autoridad política en la sociedad mágica alemana.<em>

_*__Zauberei Schule: Literalmente "Escuela de Sortilegio". En Alemania existen distintas escuela, porque la educación varía según los distintos Estados Federados. Dependiendo del Estado se le da más importancia a alguna asignatura que a otra._

_*__Früchtebrot: Es un dulce típico por las fechas navideñas. _


End file.
